With the growing prevalence of use and, in fact, reliance, upon the Internet for the transformation of data, dissemination of information, entertainment, recreation, and commercial activities, there is an ever-increasing need to balance a variety of issues, not the least of which include: a) privacy, b) system resources, and c) bandwidth.
While each of these issues involves a multitude of sub issues, fundamentally, they can each be understood in simplistic terms:
(a) Privacy—is the information transferred from one system to another handled in such a way that it is secure from prying eyes and/or theft and misapplication? One simple example of such privacy concerns among the public community of Internet users is that credit card information be transferred in such a form that it cannot be stolen and misappropriated.
(b) System resources—how much of the computer system must be dedicated to the desired operation? Each and every application that is opened or run on a computer, be it a client or server system, involves the use of that specific system's resources. In some situations, it is perfectly acceptable to expend a significant amount of system resources to accomplish a desired task, while at other times it may seem a waste to launch a sophisticated application that may require significant system resources simply to transfer but a few bytes of information.
(c) Bandwidth—how much connectivity is available and must be dedicated to the transfer of the information? There is a very close relationship between the amount of bandwidth available and the amount of information to be transferred.
Users of networked systems typically rely on robust applications, such as web browsers and browser technology, to handle and maintain the transfer of information between systems. In settings where the intent of the user is to truly use the browser or application, there is little question given to the issue of engaged system resources or bandwidth usage, as both are fundamental components to the primary activity engaged in by the user. In other situations, however, such as email advertisements, including embedded links to merchandisers and/or sites with information, banner ads, or simply the desire to enhance the speed of content delivery and interaction, the current practice of launching an additional browser window or dedicated application to accommodate the new media, initiate the connection, or transfer the information may be far more than the user desires.
Commonly, this methodology of using a browser or other preexisting application is employed simply because of the preexisting security measures that are incorporated into browsers, as well as the long-standing abilities of browsers to effectively negotiate communications between systems. This behavior is somewhat of a double-edged sword, for, while providing means for permitting security, browser interaction also permits the automated exchange of information that is not secure.
Security measures themselves typically involve a number of complex elements, including (1) the generation, distribution and management of public and private encryption keys, and (2) the burdens of establishing dedicated security systems and architecture for database systems used to store, provide, and manipulate the information deemed worthy of security protection.
Further, system resources are taxed by requiring the system to launch and maintain an additional application that may well exceed the necessary capabilities required for the desired communication and, in some cases, even the capabilities of the system itself. Additionally, as browsers and networked applications are continuously involved in two-way communication between the client and server systems involved in the communications, the bandwidth resources available to the communication effort are monopolized at a level, that although customary, are perhaps more than truly required.
A great need exists for a system capable of communicating information in a secure, less system-intensive or invasive means and which minimizes bandwidth usage.
The present invention fills the above-mentioned needs. Specifically, the present invention provides a system for communication over a network by means of TCP/IP by means of a self-contained file that generates a non-conversational message directed to a server for storage and/or processing. The communication is direct between said file and said server without use of a browser application.
The present invention minimizes, if not eliminates, (1) the amount of unintended information transferred from the client system to the server system, and (2) access to the client system from the server system (which may be unknowingly provided). The present invention provides the means and capability to rapidly provide interaction between the client and server systems by reducing the exchange of information to be as nearly one-way as possible, thus, conserving bandwidth resources and permitting greater speed in transfer and perceived interaction. The present invention provides the means and capability to transmit a secured message without requiring additional security system applications, protocols, or end user involvements. The present invention provides the means and capability to receive, keep, and maintain data in a secured form without requiring the distribution of encryption keys.
The present invention provides the means and capability to utilize a database server without requiring specific security integration or setup to manage encryption keys and processes from a single location without requiring direct end user interaction, and to reduce the bandwidth requirements for transfer, and thereby increase the relative speed of the communication transaction speed.